


The One You Can't Absolutely Fall For >< Meetings

by Elektra94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Episodic Long Story?, Episodic Structure, F/M, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elektra94/pseuds/Elektra94
Summary: My Fanfic will be divided in sections/episodes, in the sequence of the years of Hogwarts. Since in the books there are kind of NO Dramione moments, I’m mostly kind of imagining them, even not following accurately the “real story”. All the focus will be ONLY on them and on their hidden emotions. There may be various point of view on the same episode. Hope that the characters are not too OOC.





	1. FIRST YEAR & FIRST MEETING

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and Gentleman! This is my first Fanfic for this fandom, and also my first fanfic to be published actually. I intend to make a series of short chapters with episodic events, as much as my inspiration helps me and as much as my short-stories are liked by the public of course!  
> I've been a great fan of Harry Potter since the beginning of the saga. Needless to say, I was very disappointed when Hermione and Ron got together. I’ve been a Dramione Fan since when she punched him in the third book (yeah, I know, I am masochist... or a sadist? Well who cares, right?)… even though I knew since the beginning that it wasn’t possible I always shipped them really hard.
> 
> Before starting I'd like to say that English is not my first language, so I may make mistakes, but I'm eager to read your impressions, suggestions and comments about my kind of short-story.
> 
> FINALLY, these characters were not created by me but by the mind of J.K. Rowling and… hope you’ll enjoy the story! See you at the end of the chapter for eventual final considerations!

_**. Platform 9 ¾** _

 

**Draco POV**

_A young boy of approximately eleven years old was going to cross the last street before arriving to the King’s Cross station. He had short, light blonde hair and grey deep eyes. However he wasn’t the anonymous, normal kind of person you could find everywhere. He was a wizard, and even a Pureblood at that, from the prestigious Malfoy family. As for other young wizards, that first of September was special, because it was the starting of the studying years at Hogwarts, the prestigious wizarding school._

_When finally the stupid traffic light decided to turn green, he started walking without hesitation, holding rigorously his head high, of course. His mother and father were near him and the second one could not stop from reprimanding his son: “Draco, do not walk so quickly, it is only 10:30AM, you will not be late. Moreover, be sure that they won’t leave without a Malfoy on the train! It is too bad that they cannot leave some Mudblood behind though!”and at his last consideration, he could not keep himself from grinning wickedly._

_They were just going to turn right to finally enter the famous London station when in front of them, coming directly from the subway, was running a girl. She was wearing clearly cheap clothes and her hair were, how to describe them, astonishing naturally curly. Draco suddenly stopped and was not fast enough to avoid being accidentally hit by the enormous bag of the girl._

“ _Oh my, I am really sorry! It was not on purpose!”, she immediately said, but while Draco was starting to stare badly at her, he encountered a pair of lively and spirited hazel eyes, which quickly looked away. It was only when she swiftly began picking up her things from the floor that he noticed the wand that fell from the bag._

 

‘ _So she is a witch, probably coming to Hogwarts like me’, thought interested the boy, but before he could even finished his thinking she already disappeared into the crowd, leaving him strangely stunned, subconsciously looking for her. Suddenly, he saw lying on the floor a yellow pocket watch, which was so clean that it was shining. He immediately picked it up, secretly hoping to have the opportunity to give it back to her owner._

“ _Incredible! She almost did not apologized! And did you see her wand? Did you see her coming from the subway station? She surely must be a Mudblood!” said his mother when she finally could reach him. However while his father complained about the situation too in the same way, he could not stop his eyes from looking and finding again the girl, who was now reaching for a free newspaper in the box located at the left of the railway platform entrance. Then she, rapidly as ever, passed the ticket on the checking machine and entered the trains area. He found it amusing to follow the so easily recognizable long curly hair, moving endlessly from right to left as she was trying to keep hold of her heavy bag. Later, when she entered the secret platform, Draco felt kind of lost, remembering vividly the encounter with one of the most, if not the most, bright and clear pair of hazel eyes he has ever seen._

 

**Hermione POV**

“ _The next station_ _is_ __Kings Cross__ _St Pancras._ _Doors will open on the_ _ _left hand side.__ _Change_ _here_ _for Victoria Line, Northern Line…”_ _the mechanical voice said, using the professional kind of tone of a young woman. However a little girl, who_ _was_ _more or less eleven years old and had naturally super curly long hair, was not listening at all. Her heart was beating loudly and it was not because of an illness._

_ It was a quiet morning the one when she received her letter of admission to Hogwarts an d she still remembers how she could not believe what she was reading at all. It was true that some mysterious incidents had happened to her when she was in elementary school, or to be more precise, had happened because of her. It was strange how the one affected were just the fools who were keeping messing with her because she was  too  intelligent for them. However she  has  never believe d in  unverified things like magic, until she received the letter, until she went to Diagon Alley for her Wand, until she bought her first magic books.  _

_ Of course she immediately started studying the history and policies of her new found world, practicing some basic magic and even  if  she still had to finish to read a few books on some arguments, she thought she was ready .  She will become one of the most intelligent and strong witch of the world, she promised herself.  _

_ When she was going out the door of the subway train, finally reaching the train station on the long-awaited first of September, she was feeling more excited than any other day of her life and even  if she couldn’t sleep a wink the previous night, she was more awake than eve r . _

_ S he was now at the exit of the subway station and, drown in her thinking, she almost did not hear her mother daringly and teasingly talking to her: “Hermione, are you really sure you don’t want me and your father  to  accompany you at least until the train platform? Will you be okay with the bag? It seems so heavy, you probably put inside too many books as usual”. Her parents were not wizards and it was a shock for them to find out about the wizarding world too, but they quickly accepted the idea and on that important they they took some time off their important work to accompany her.  _

_ At her mother question  Hermione confidently answered: “no, mum, I am sure that I can make it from here, I know how much busy you are and I am happy that you came here with me. Regarding the books, you know me, mum! I just put inside the bag the essential ones!!”. At the last remark all the family started laughing and then after waving hard to  her parents, she quickly started to ran off. _

_ She knew she was perfectly on time, but just to be sure she  tried to  check her  pocket watch.  It was made of silver and even if it was kind of old, she loved taking care of it since it was the last present of her loving and kind grandmother. _

_ S he wasn’t able to read  correctly  the time  though  because  she hit something, or better, someone.  She immediately apologized but when she saw the boy she bumped into she quickly looked away, secretly blushing, and rushed to pick up her things fallen to the ground. She hurriedly took one of the free offered newspapers, with a few people looking at her surprised, and entered the platforms. _

_ However, w hen she was finally going to enter  platform 9 ¾ she, while still evidently blushing, unconsciously started looking around, searching secretly for the boy he bumped into.  _

_It was not like her to think something so superficial, but he was really handsome and she could not stop thinking about his deep grey eyes. “It’s incredible how light his hair are, it’s like they are made of pure gold” Hermione kept thinking while getting in the Hogwarts Express, without noticing that something was missing from her pocket._

 


	2. FIRST YEAR & SECOND MEETING - Part 1 - DRACO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go to Hogwarts on the magic Hogwarts Express!  
> Second meeting, Draco POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again! Hope you will enjoy the chapter!!!  
> Check the end for my final notes!

_**. Hogwarts Express** _

 

**Draco POV**

_Same boy, same blonde hair, same grey eyes, same name: Draco Malfoy._

_However, now, he wasn’t alone, he was with his ‘friends’ sitting lazily on the soft seat of one of the most magical trains of the world: the Hogwarts Express!_

_Not caring about the world, though, his legs and arms were crossed strongly and his gaze shifted between the two boys in front of him who were arguing about...about what indeed... cakes? Quidditch? About the origin of the world? With those two everything could be possible. Half an hour later, while getting really annoyed by the fact that Crabbe and Goyle seemed still unable to find a reasonable ending to their most likely silly controversy, he pondered how to proceed. Two options were possible: he could finally decide to follow their arguments before ending them with class, as usual, or he could simply leave them be. It didn’t took a lot of time for him to make a decision._

_On the left the fattest one of the two boys, who was even getting all red because of the intense exchange, said determined: “I will sleep on the top bunk! I am older than you and that is how it should be”. Nevertheless his opponent, taller than him, as much red as the other one, in the same determined tone answered: “That does not make sense! You are just one month older than me! I have better grades than you, so I deserve the top bunk!”._

_Draco did not need to hear anything else. He always knew Crabbe and Goyle were not the maximum of the intelligence, but, it just took him a few seconds to get up and quietly walk away outside the compartment, escaping from such a ridiculous scene._

_The blonde boy was calmly walking along the corridor, hands in his pockets, until he stumbled upon something undefined and fell abruptly on the floor. A few seconds later he started to hear a crystal laugh coming from the compartment at his left. He hated being made fun of, but strangely, on this occasion, he felt like he wasn’t, he felt like probably everyone would have laughed while watching him falling in such, he must admit, ridiculous way… no, wait, what was he thinking? NO ONE has the right to make fun or laugh at him, Draco Malfoy. That pure, energetic, without malice laugh just confused him._

_Embarrassed, He checked himself, legs in the air, and immediately started to quickly stand up. When finally he finished getting himself together, he almost could not believe it when he saw a familiar bag in front of him and became, if possible, even more embarrassed with his cheeks turning slightly red._

_Then again, like destiny was playing with them using such a chance, Draco turned his face left and some sort of magic seemed stopping time… silence fell upon them and the ice was again encountering the sun in a playful exchange of looks that none of the two wizards had intention to lose._

_After a few seconds, which seemed minutes, Hermione started talking calmly and with a professional tone said: “I am really sorry again ehm,..”, but as she was expecting an answer with the name of the mysterious classmate, Draco remained quiet, head high, clearly challenging her, expecting way more than an apology this time for his ‘faux pas’._

_He would regret his ego though when she promptly continued speaking, understanding him and accepting the challenge: “… ehm … SIR, but if you would have paid more attention to you surroundings instead of yourself, maybe you would have noticed the not so invisible bag. By the way, your animal socks are cute, ferrets*, right?”._

_His mouth immediately opened wide and in that moment he probably blushed more than ever in his life. Then, unconsciously, cursing himself, he avoided the girl strong gaze first._

_However it did not take long for him to retake his composure and he left, with the intention of returning instantly to his compartment, saying “I would not leave this bag here if I were you, I would fear someone could believe this is rubbish and throw it away”._

_Grinning, slightly satisfied by the lack of retaliation, he returned to his friends that, NOT surprisingly, did not notice his absence in the last ten minutes and were continuing their fruitless discussion._

_Draco, annoyed by the circumstances, started staring at his socks, which of course were not chose by him but by his mum, who kind of made him wear them that day. Then, suddenly, he began grinning touching the object he had in his left pocket, the clock who he was so not going to give her back._

_In that moment the food was supposed to pass but, to his surprise, the trolley was empty.* He then angrily said in a high voice: “Who dares to buy all the chocolate frogs! Hope you’re going to be ready for the consequences!”._

_Eventually, now hungry but defeated, he decided to sleep, not without thinking unconsciously again to one pair of brilliant hazelnut eyes who challenged him, and he would never admit, won brilliantly against him some minutes before. ‘I never lose’ thought the blonde boy before closing his eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* We all know the reference for this I hope!! Malfoy as a ferrest was so funny!  
> 2* This is related to when Harry bought all the food trolley for Ron. I know there is magic so they could just materialize food.... but I found it more fun to put it this way in my fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you will continue to follow me every week!


	3. FIRST YEAR & SECOND MEETING - Part 2 - HERMIONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... what was thinking our yet not powerful witch before arriving to Hogwarts and at her second meeting with his blonde prince charming? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again! Hope you will enjoy the chapter!!!  
> Check the end for my final notes!

**Hermione POV**

_Same girl, same curly hair, same hazelnut eyes, same name: Hermione Granger._

_She was walking through the corridor looking for a place to seat… but every compartment seemed full of young wizards, everyone also seemed kind of knowing each other already._

‘ _Calm down Hermione, calm down. This is not a problem, not a problem. Of course it would be like that. It is obvious that if you knew you were a wizard since you were born you immediately would be in contact and become friends with other magicians. You are a muggleborn so of course you know no one YET. It is possible that some people would despise you by your origin, but it doesn’t matter! You will become the most powerful witch of your time! In addition, there will be surely other muggleborns with whom you can talk about, so it is even stupid to be upset about it because since the beginning you are not alone’ ._

_This is what the young girl, a little anxiously, was thinking while finally finding her seat… in an empty department. Unfortunately for her after a little trying she came the conclusion that the compartment was completely empty, yes, but her bag was too big and “fat”, so there was no way it could enter it._

_Dejected she had no choice but leaving her bulky chestnut package in the corridor. She smiled briefly while remembering how happy she was when she received it after she found out she was a witch._

_Her parents, after enjoying reading the invitation letter with her were astounded but really happy. They had to quickly leave for work but on that day they made her a surprise. They came back very early in the evening with an enormous gift with them._

_They kindly smiled at her and when she happily opened it she was amazed, but a little upset as she said: “Mum, are we ok with buying this? I mean, it is really beautiful… but I am sure it was not cheap and this brand...”. However she could not even finish her sentence that his dad firmly stated: “What are you talking about? Did you forget or today you find out you are witch? Are you joking? Of course this needed a celebration! Moreover…” and on that moment her mum intervened: “You thought that I did not notice how every time we walked through the main street you looked at this bag in the Bernie’s shop window? If I may make an assumption I think that you like this bag for its design and colour, don’t you? It really reminds your unruly yet strong hair…”. They both smiled at her again, and this time she could not stop from happily doing the same too._

_Now sighing, feeling a little lonely and sad in the big compartment, Hermione kept looking at her bag. She would never admit it, but the girl totally agrees with the last statement of her mother that day about the massive amount of even useless books that have been packed in it._

_However, just when she was still pondering about that problem, something that was going to completely change her mood, happened._

_ A handsome boy, THE handsome boy she had clumsily bumped into before entering the train station, was calmingly, even kind of arrogantly, waling through the corridor with his hands in his pockets. “So he is a wizard too. Should I say something? ...”, thought interested the witch, but she could not even finish her thought that the young wizard miserably fell over her not-so-invisible package and hit the ground  _ _like a sack of potatoes._ _That totally caught her off guard and she could not hold back a loud and hearty laugh. The boy was l_ _ying in a funny way_ _on her bag with his_ _legs in the air and she could not stop_ _staring at_ _him amused while watching_ _him trying_ _to get up as soon as possible, visibly embarrassed._

_Then again, like destiny was playing with them using such a chance, Draco turned his face left and some sort of magic seemed stopping time… silence fell upon them and the sun was again encountering the ice in a playful exchange of looks that none of the two magicians had intention to lose._

_After a few seconds, which seemed minutes, Hermione, now feeling a little apologetic about what happened, started talking calmly and with a professional tone said: “I am really sorry again ehm,..”, but as she was expecting an answer with the name of the mysterious classmate, the other remained quiet, arrogantly staring at her, head high, evidently challenging her, expecting something more than her excuses._

_After a moment of surprise, though, she regained immediately her composure and decided to use something she noticed while the boy was on the ground to her advantage. So almost triumphantly she continued speaking: “… ehm … SIR, but if you would have paid more attention to you surroundings instead of yourself, maybe you would have noticed the not so invisible bag. By the way, your animal socks are cute, ferrets, right?”._

_Hermione knew she had “won”, the moment when she saw the blonde boy’s mouth opening wide, his cheeks turning adorably red, and after a few seconds he avoided her gaze for the first time in those minutes of eye contact._

“ _He must surely come from a rich and important family, maybe even a Pureblood one. So unfortunate. He does not seem like a bad guy, even if he wants to appear like one”._

_But the blonde wizard did not seem to give up to his loss and before slowly walking away stated: “I would not leave this bag here if I were you, I would fear someone could believe this is rubbish and throw it away”._

_Now the one surprised was the young witch, but as she was going to exit her compartment to say a few words to that arrogant, handsome, blonde, intense gaze boy, she was stopped by a dark-haired chubby boy who asked her about finding his pet, Oscar, a frog*._

_After a few seconds of indecision, asking herself whether to follow her pride or her kindness, she did not have any doubts and started helping the young wizards, so different from the one she was talking to only some moments ago._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hi Neville! Do we remember how she helped him trying to find his pet on the train right?

**Author's Note:**

> Well... to be brief ... what to say... did you enjoy it? If so I would really be happy to hear your comments.  
> Ready for any criticism, if written with the idea of helping me and not only to criticize.
> 
> Finally I found out I have so many ideas for this fanfic, like 3 chapter minimum only regarding the first year of Hogwarts! I could not believe it actually!  
> I also forgot to mention how I'm going to try to make every episode kind of related to each other, as you could have guessed from the story of the pocket watch in this chapter.
> 
> Thank You Very Much For Reading! Hope to be able to post something weekly!


End file.
